


Halloween

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwsze Halloween Castiel'a z chłopakami. Castiel wyczekiwał kilka miesięcy, żeby zaskoczyć Dean'a swoim 'genialnym' kostiumem, jednak starszy Winchester nie jest do końca zachwycony...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Dzisiejszy wpis sponsoruje Wiśniówka, Cydr Lubelski, brak snu i francuskie musicale :D

Chłopcy zawsze lubili święta, a Halloween było jednym z ich ulubionych. Od dziecka wiedzieli, że w ciemności czają się prawdziwe potwory. Ale, kiedy nieznajomi obdarowują cię słodyczami, a cały dom wypełniony jest zapachem dyni, można się od tego na chwilę oderwać . 

~24 GODZINY DO HALLOWEEN~

Bracia siedzieli razem w kuchni. Starszy czyścił swoją ukochaną broń, podczas gdy młodszy próbował swoich sił rzeźbiąc w dyni.

\- Jesteś pewny, że chcemy go oglądać całe święta?  
\- To w końcu Halloween. Powinno być przerażająco. - Sammy błysnął zębami i powrócił do misternego wycinania twarzy Crowleya w największej dyni jaką udało mu się kupić. 

Dopiero po chwili Dean zauważył, że Sam zaczął się trząść powstrzymując atak śmiechu. Kiedy spojrzał w kierunku w którym patrzył jego brat, zobaczył stojącego w drzwiach Anioła.

\- Cas. - łowcę zamurowało, by po chwili wrzasnął - CO TY DO CHOLERY MASZ NA SOBIE?!  
\- Strój na Halloween. - odpowiedział beztrosko, nie widząc nic niestosownego w swoim kostiumie - Zawsze mówiłeś, że wyglądam jak...  
\- Ani słowa więcej! - Wrzasnął Dean i doskoczył do anioła zasłaniając go ścierką. 

Sammy teraz już otwarcie dusił się ze śmiechu nad wydrążoną dynią i mordercze spojrzenie starszego brata nie wystarczyło, żeby się opamiętał. 

\- Do mojego pokoju. - Po jego tonie można było poznać, że zaraz wybuchnie - TERAZ.  
\- Ale Dean... - Anioł jeszcze starał się zaprotestować.  
\- RUSZAJ. - poprowadził go cały czas zasłaniając.

Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi sypialni, Castiel zaczął mówić.

\- Dean, przecież obiecałeś, że będę mógł wybrać swój kostium. A zawsze mówiłeś, że zachowuję się jak kot, więc czy to nie jest odpowiedni kostium? - Cas starał się zrozumieć co tak bardzo nie spodobało się jego chłopakowi. To był idealny plan i był pewien, że mu się spodoba.  
\- Nie wyjdziesz w tym z domu. - Uciął krótko łowca.  
\- Ale...  
\- Nie ma żadnego "ale". Nie i koniec. Nie kiedy wyglądasz TAK. - Głos Winchestera był stanowczy. A cała furia z jego oczu została powoli zastępowana coraz większym pożądaniem. Nic dziwnego, skoro jego anioł miał na sobie kilka pasków czarnego materiału zakrywających tylko strategiczne miejsca. W dodatku z tyłu miał ogromny, puszysty, czarny, koci ogon, a na głowie pomiędzy jego kruczoczarnymi włosami poruszały się mechaniczne kocie uszy. - Wystarczy, że Sammy widział Cię praktycznie nago!  
\- Dean proszę! - Niebieskooki posmutniał, widząc jak bardzo łowca się zdenerwował - Myślałem, że się ucieszysz.  
\- Ja się cieszę. Ja się bardzo cieszę, ale nie mam w bunkrze tyle broni, żeby odgonić od ciebie wszystkich facetów, jeśli wystawisz w tym stroju nogę za próg.  
\- Jakich facetów? - Cas przechylił głowę nie rozumiejąc o kim mówi łowca.  
Zawsze rozczulał go tą miną, a tym razem jego słodkie niezrozumienie i niewinność w połączeniu z wyuzdanym strojem stanowiło mieszankę wybuchową, nawet dla tak opanowanego człowieka jakim zwykle Dean Winchester był.  
\- Takich jak ten facet w sklepie!  
\- Kto?  
\- Ten, który wczoraj wyglądał jakby chciał cię zabrać razem z zakupami, kiedy na niego wpadłeś! Mieszka niedaleko!  
\- Przecież to był wypadek. Zagapiłem się...  
\- I tak wcisnął ci swój numer, a byłeś wtedy całkiem ubrany!  
\- Dean to nie moja wina! Chciał być tylko miły, a ty przesadzasz!  
\- Ja przesadzam? JA PRZESADZAM?! Tak czy siak w tym stroju wyjdziesz dopiero po moim trupie!  
\- DOBRZE!  
\- DOBRZE!

 

~ HALLOWEEN~

 

\- Hej! I jak...? - Młodszy z Winchesterów, który wychylił się, żeby ich powitać i zapytać jak poszło pierwsze zbieranie cukierków Anioła, zrezygnował ze swojego pomysłu i starał się wtopić w krzesło na którym siedział.  
\- Mówiłem, że tak będzie! - Dean wpadł do bunkra w zdecydowanie paskudnym nastroju. Rzucił swoją kurtkę i przeraźliwie tupiąc i machając rękami na wszystkie strony oddalił się do swojego pokoju.  
Kiedy Castiel obładowany torbami cukierków przekroczył drzwi bunkra, usłyszał tylko jeszcze głośne huknięcie drzwi ich sypialni.

\- Hej Cas! - Sammy, odzyskał teraz resztki swojej odwagi i podbiegł do niego, żeby pomóc mu odstawić jego dzisiejsze zdobycze. - Widzę, że świetnie ci poszło. A co się stało z... no wiesz...? - Winchester ściszył głos zadając to pytanie.  
\- Pokłócił się z sąsiadem. - Sam nie chciał być wścibski. Wiedział jak bardzo zaborczy potrafi być jego brat, więc mógł się domyślić co się stało.  
\- Ale skąd masz tyle cukierków? Nie było was raptem godzinę.  
\- Głównie od Marca.  
\- Kogo?  
\- Tego sąsiada. - Cas chwycił orzechowego cukierka i mówił dalej – Powiedział, że jestem tak słodki, że musi dać mi tyle samo słodyczy.  
\- Yhym... - Po tym zdaniu Sam dziękował bogu, że Dean nie wrócił z krwią na rękach. Mógł co prawda skręcić mu kark, ale wtedy Cas by o tym wspomniał. Prawda?  
\- Pójdę z nim porozmawiać. Częstuj się cukierkami – Anioł odszedł machając doczepionymi skrzydłami, zostawiając młodszego Winchestera sam na sam z górą cukierków.

 

\- Dean. Mogę wejść? - Anioł zapukał cicho do drzwi. Wszedł do sypialni, kiedy usłyszał ciche burknięcie.  
Winchester leżał na łóżku, bawiąc się swoim nożem. Odłożył go na stolik i podniósł się trochę, kiedy Anioł przysiadł przy jego nogach.  
\- Jesteś na mnie zły?  
\- Nie jestem – oznajmił krótko.  
\- Przepraszam. - podrapał się po nosie przy okazji wprawiając w ruch czułki, które miał na głowie. - Nie chciałem Cię zdenerwować.  
\- Chodź tu do mnie. - Dean przyciągnął go do siebie tak, że teraz Cas w pół leżał na jego torsie. - Kocham Cię wiesz?  
\- Ja też Cię kocham Dean. - Podniósł wzrok, żeby spojrzeć w oczy Łowcy.  
\- Wiem, ale to nie pomaga, kiedy widzę jak ktoś cię tak bezczelnie podrywa.  
\- To nie ma żadnego znaczenia. - odpowiedział Cas.  
\- Ale...  
\- To nie ma żadnego znaczenia, bo to nie jesteś Ty.  
Łowca popatrzył na niego pociemniałymi z pożądania oczami. Te proste wyznania były wszystkim czego potrzebował. Wszystko przestawało mieć znaczenie, kiedy był z nim. Teraz kiedy trzymał go w ramionach, cała ta zazdrość, która go zżerała wydała mu się głupia. Był zły na siebie, że reagował tak ostro.  
\- Przepraszam, że zepsułem Ci twoje pierwsze Halloween. - powiedział to ze szczerą skruchą w głosie.  
\- Zostało jeszcze kilka godzin. - Anioł wsunął dłoń pod koszulkę Łowcy i uśmiechnął się do niego zachęcająco.  
\- Chyba już wiem jak spędzimy resztę wieczoru.  
\- Tak? - Zamruczał w jego szyję Cas.  
\- O tak! I Jestem pewny, że możemy wykorzystać, twój wczorajszy kostium – Po tych słowach zatopił się w jego ustach i nie wypuścił go z objęć aż do rana.


End file.
